In the Midst of Snakes
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: A new year, a new DADA professor. But this one catches the eye of a certain potions master and turns his world upside down. Takes place after Harry's fourth year. Rated M for future chapters.


Summary: A new year… a new DADA teacher. This one catches the eye of a certain potions master and turns his world upside down.

_**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling… except for Diana Morgana Draconia. She's mine! This story has been sitting in my files for a long time. It takes place after Harry's fourth year. Enjoy.**_

She put the books she was carrying down upon the desk. "One less load to worry about, Diana," she thought. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the empty classroom. She took in the rows of desks that sat facing the front of the room, the newly cleaned blackboards behind her, and the empty, cold, gray walls that just begged for pictures. She took a deep breath, placed her hands on the desk in front of her for support, closed her eyes, and exhaled. She had been anticipating this day for weeks now… her very first classroom!

Just yesterday, she met her fellow professors. They seemed indifferent towards her, not really showing whether they approved of her or not. She did notice an occasional smile that seemed to say, "it's nice you're here but let's see what you can do." Introductions were made and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, apologized for the absence of the potions master. "Pressing business" was the excuse but Diana knew she would meet him at the start-of-term feast. She had heard about the infamous Professor Snape from some of her American university professors but she would have liked to have been able to put a face to their musings. That would all have to wait until later, she thought to herself.

She smiled inwardly for she was going to show these British wizards that an American witch could be just as powerful. She opened her eyes and smiled, but that little feeling of dread came back to her. She reached into her robes and pulled out the only thing that made her feel safe: a silver necklace with a pentacle attached. She grasped it in her hand, liking the feel of the dragon that wrapped itself around the five-pointed star. It was a gift from her mother on her acceptance to the magical school in America. It was just a little extra good luck and also a reminder of her roots. Her mother was a witch… her grandmother was a witch… and so on down the line. All the females in her family were witches… the men were Muggles. May the Goddess help her now as she gently tucked the pentacle back into her robes and left the room to join the other professors in the Great Hall.

Chapter One:

_**Introductions**_

As is customary on the first of September, new students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Today was no different. The new students were called forward to place the Sorting Hat on their head and then join their specific house table. Diana watched all this with mild interest because her thoughts were drifting towards her first day of classes. Thoughts like "will the students like me," "will I be any good," and "can I even survive my first class?" consistently ran through her mind.

After the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of term speech of where the students weren't allowed to go and what they weren't allowed to do. Then the feast began and everyone ate and talked merrily amongst themselves. Diana couldn't believe the wondrous food that appeared before her. Never, at any of her old schools back home, had so much food been available for one to choose from. She tasted everything and found that British food was quite good.

Diana, in-between dinner and dessert, looked down the staff table. She recognized everyone except the man at the end sitting, reluctantly, next to Professor Trelawney. He had long, disheveled, greasy black hair and sallow skin. His robe seemed to be more draped upon a skeleton frame and the circles under his eyes told a tale of sleepless nights. Diana knew, at once, that this was the infamous potions master, Severus Snape. Something in his presence made Diana nervous and she knew she didn't want to meet him right away. _At least not right now and definitely not alone._ She looked away from him and moved on to dessert.

When dessert was finished and every plate wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we're all well-fed, I presume that you all want to go to turn in a little early so you will be well-rested for the start of semester. However, I have one introduction to make before you leave."

Dumbledore smiled widely at Diana, who was sitting next to Flitwick. He gestured for her to stand and she felt her knees go weak as hundreds of young faces stared expectantly at her. Dumbledore, noticing her reluctance, took her hand and lightly squeezed it. She could see, in his eyes, that he understood her nervousness. She exhaled the breath she was holding as Dumbledore released her hand. He turned back to the students… his smile never wavering.

"As you know, another year has gone by and another Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has gone with it. We always look forward as to who will take over… and some of us like to wager on how long they'll stay." He said this looking directly at the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who waved cheerfully back at the Headmaster. Smiling, Dumbledore continued. "I have searched all over for a replacement and I am confident that she will far exceed all of our expectations. She comes from America and even though she is only twenty years old, she graduated tops in both her secondary school and college. I am pleased to introduce to you, from the Salem Massachusetts School of Witchcraft and the Salem College for Witches, Professor Diana Morgana Draconia."

The hall erupted in applause, and Diana noted a few shouts of appreciation. Only Professor Snape sat and sulked at the staff table. As far as Diana knew, Hogwarts had never had a female DADA teacher. A lot was going to be expected of her but with one reassuring look from Professor McGonagall told her that she would have enough peers to help her out, even though it wasn't noticeable the day before. Diana sat back down, relieved that the introduction was over. She watched as the students left the Great Hall. The professors remained behind and seemed to be waiting for Dumbledore to speak with them. Albus smiled at his staff and clasped his hands behind him.

"Another year has arrived and I hope that it will be as normal a year as I can make it… considering that Voldemort has reared his ugly head."

"Here, here," said Flitwick, raising his goblet.

All the professors let out a nervous laugh, except Snape who kept to himself the entire night, and Dumbledore quieted them down by raising his hand. "As I was saying, this year is to be as normal as can be. Let me handle the things that occur outside these walls. Teach your students wisely and have fun while you teach." Dumbledore then handed everyone rolls of parchment. "Here are your schedules and class lists. If there are no further questions, may I suggest that you all retire early."

Diana watched many of the professors get up and leave without so much as opening their parchments. Being as overexcited as she was, she quickly unrolled hers, put on her reading glasses, and looked at her schedule for Monday. She would be teaching all day with an hour off for lunch. Then she saw that her first class of the day was the fifth year Gryffindors. Excitement filled her when she saw the name Harry Potter on the roster. Yes, even in America, Harry's name and his deeds were well known.

Diana took off her glasses, gathered all her stuff, and was making her way to the door when someone blocked the exit. She looked up to see the menacing form of Professor Snape, the one with the "pressing business" the night before. She knew all about his hatred of every DADA professor that ever walked the halls of Hogwarts because he wanted the position for himself. Diana didn't realize that she was staring into his black soulless eyes.

"So, Dumbledore finally broke down and let a female into the DADA position… and an American at that." Snape broke the awkwardness that Diana felt as she realized she really WAS staring at him.

"I think Dumbledore made a fine choice," Diana spat back; angry that this awful man could make her feel so weak.

Snape folded his arms in front of him as he studied Diana carefully. "I WILL be watching you, Ms. Draconia. You can be sure of that." Snape turned and sulked down the hall, his robes flowing behind him like a cape made of midnight.

Diana felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dumbledore smiling down at her, his sparkling blue eyes a startling difference than Snape's cold and lifeless black ones. "Don't worry about our dear Professor Snape. He's like this every year. Maybe you'll be the one to win him over."

It was Diana's turn to smile. "Maybe I will…" Her thoughts trailed away, down the hall in the direction of Snape's retreating form. "Maybe I will."

Alright… this is my first fic with a new character. She's a little like me (although I'm a teacher of one year olds) but I absolutely love Snape… always have. That's why The Half Blood Prince really made me upset. I still don't think Snape did it. I'm also one of those older fans of Potter (being 32 years old). I hope you like. Please read and review… I'm not sure where I'll be going with this story yet. Thanks everyone and if you haven't already… check out my other story Nightmare Seduction.


End file.
